


The Smooth Shiny Egg

by imsfire



Series: Esper 'verse [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dialogue Format, Father and Son feels, Feels, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Jyn is off-scene but alluded to as she is "mama", Picture Books, Reading Aloud, fix-it (obviously!), tooth-rotting fluff and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Cassian reads a favourite story aloud to his little boy.





	The Smooth Shiny Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasandAngel4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasandAngel4ever/gifts).



> I know that books in the GFFA are on data-pads, but my headcanon is that for very small children there are still paper books like the ones we know. Maybe data-pads aren't really toddler-proof? (i.e. are better not being dropped, chewed, sat-on, etc?).

\- Okay, let’s see now.  Is this the right one?  Good.  Are you sitting comfortably?  Here we go.  “The Smooth Shiny Egg.  There was a nest on a clifftop, with flowers all around it.  Whose home was it?”

\- Mama Porg!

\- That’s right, it was Mama Porg’s nest!  There she is, look, sitting on her nest.  “Mama Porg and Papa Porg and their two little ones lived there.  This is Little Grey Porg and this is Little Black Porg.  They had both been hatched at the same time, in the spring.”  And what does that make them, Esper?

\- Twings.

\- Twins, yes.  Like Uncle Luke and Auntie Leia.  So, let’s see, what happened next?  “Now it was summer –“

\- What are those flowers called, Papa?

\- I don’t know.  What would you like to call them?  They’re very pretty, aren’t they?

\- Pink.

\- Yes, they’re a very pretty pink, aren’t they?

\- We can call them pinkflowers!

-Okay, pinkflowers, I like that.  Do you want to turn the next page for me, _mijo_?  There we go.  So.  “Little Black Porg and Little Grey Porg woke up one morning and what do you think they found?”

\- Negg!

\- “There was a new egg in the nest.  It was so smooth and shiny!”

\- It’s got spots.

\- Yes, it has, hasn’t it?  Lots of coloured spots.  And Mama Porg is taking good care of it, isn’t she?  “Mama Porg was keeping the new egg warm.  Little Grey Porg and Little Black Porg wondered what was inside it.”  Turn my page for me, sweetheart?  Thank you.  “Would it be a krayt dragon?”

\- Roar, roar!

\- “Would it be a big fat nuna?”  Can you find the nuna in the picure?  What a silly expression it’s got!  Just like the ones Uncle Kes keeps…  “Would it be a mynock with long sharp teeth?”

\- Not a mynock.

\- No, it wasn’t a mynock, was it?  “Could it even be a little baby porg?  They asked Mama Porg and Papa Porg what was in the smooth shiny egg.  But all their parents said was _Wait and see_.”  And what’s happening in the picture?

\- Suppertime?

\- They don’t use knives and forks, do they?

\- Fingers.

\- I don’t think those are their fingers, Esperanz.  They’re eating with their wings.  But I tell you a secret; I don’t think real porgs eat that way…

\- Do porgs eat blue cheese?

\- I don’t know.

\- Do they eat pudding?

\- I don’t know that, either.  I’m sure they have things they like for pudding.  “They waited very patiently –“

\- Do they eat biscuits?

\- I don’t know.  I expect they would if they could get them, everybody likes biscuits!  Look, there they are, waiting and – turn my page? – bravo, thank you – and still waiting – and another page? – and _still_ waiting.  Look how bored they’re getting, Litte Grey Porg is picking his toenail claws and Little Black Porg is daydreaming.  One more page for me?  Thank you.  “At last one day there was a loud crack! and the smooth shiny egg began to break.  First one little bit broke, and then another, and then –“

\- **_I_** turn the page for you, Papa.

\- Thank you very much.  You’re doing a wonderful job.  “-and then – the egg hatched!”   And look who came out!  “It was a Little Brown Porg!”

\- He’s fluffy.

\- Very fluffy, yes.  “Little Black Porg and Little Grey Porg were very excited to meet their baby sibling, and Mama and Papa Porg were so happy too.”

\- Is it getting crowded in the nest, Papa?

\- Not really?  Look, there’s room for them all.  It’s a big nest, isn’t it?  Listen – “Mama Porg and Papa Porg got a really big supper, and everybody celebrated.  They ate lots of fish.”

\- Did they have herb sauce with it?

\- I don’t think so.  Can you see any sauce in the picture?  I can’t see any.

\- Did they have fried tubers?

\- I don’t think porgs eat fried food.  Now –

\- Can we have fish and fries for tea, Papa?

\- If Uncle Rex’s boat catches some fish today maybe we’ll have fish and fries , and herb sauce too.  And baked tomatitos.  Remember how to poke them open at the top when they’re cooked, and all the stuff in the middle is red hot?

\- Like volcanos!

\- Fish and fries and volcanos for tea!  But if we were porgs it would be just fish.

\- Raw fish.

\- That’s right.  Yummy.

\- Is it yummy?

\- It’s – okay.  Mama likes it more than me.  But guess which mama likes it best of all?

\- Mama Porg!

\- So – where were we?  “Every day they ate lots of fish, and Little Brown Porg ate more than anyone else.  She ate, and she ate –“ page, please, _mijo_? – “and she ate, and –“

\- And she ate ‘n ate ‘n ate.

\- That’s right.  Look at all the fish she’s eating.  Mmm, mmm.  How many fish can you count?

\- Six.

\- Are you sure?

\- Six, and another one.

\- And how many does that make?

\- Nine!

\- Nine?

\- Nine and nine and nitey-nine!

\- Wow, that’s a very big number, Esper, well done.  But are you sure?  Six and another one makes –

\- One two three four five six **seven**.

\- That’s right.  Well done.  And now when we turn the page, what’s happened after all that eating?

\- She got fap.

\- “Soon she grew round and fat” yes.  Look, what a healthy little porg, so happy and fat!

\- Fappy!

\- Fa **tt** y.

\- She grew round and fap.

\- Fa **t**.  T.  T.  T.

\- She grew round and fap.  T.  T.  T.

\- Well, ah...  We’ll try that word again tomorrow, shall we?  Shall I turn another page?  What’s happening now, sweetheart?

\- Flappy fappy! Happy!  She’s happy.  Flappy fluffy happy flying fappy porgs!

\- Ah, ah, ah – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drop the book, something made me laugh.  Yes, that’s right, let’s find the page again.  Here we are.  “Soon Little Brown Porg was as big and strong as her siblings, and Mama and Papa Porg taught them all to fly.  And they all flew off to explore the cliffs, and the island, and the great wide sea.”  Look, you can see how happy they are, flying about in the sky.

\- And did they live happily ever after?

\- I’m sure they did.

\- Read it again?

\- Wouldn’t you like another one?  Look, we haven’t read _The Wookiee Princess_ yet.  Or what about _The Three Little Womp-rats_?

\- Read it again, Papa, it’s my favelet!

\- Okay.  Okay, sweetheart.  Here we go.  What does it say on the cover?

\- The smooth shiny egg!

\- “There was a nest on a clifftop, with flowers all around it…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the layout makes sense. The bits in inverted commas are the words of the story Cassian is reading.


End file.
